As sete cidades O meu amor
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: O outro lado da moeda. Um amor, duas almas, o que pode acontecer? A resposta a Mil Perdões Yaoi Leia a outra primeiro! POV


**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos. A música Sete Cidades também não me pertence e sim ao Legião Urbana.

_Comentários da Autora: Esta fic complementa a fic Mil Perdões. Ela é o outro lado da moeda. Gostaria que, se pudessem. deixassem seus comentários e suas avaliações. Foi bastante complicado escrevê-la. Agradeço muito a compreensão por possíveis erros e/ou discrepâncias. Sem mais bla-bla-bla, boa leitura._

_**Um agradecimento especial a Perséfone-san que betou esta história pra esta humilde autora.**_

_

* * *

_

_As sete cidades, o meu amor_

- Droga! - foi a primeira coisa que exclamei, o que se seguiu foi uma enxurrada de palavras de baixo calão e um riso amargo. Ao meu redor, tudo era caos. Eu já havia rasgado fotos, quebrado pratos, mas nada, absolutamente nada era capaz de arrancar aquela dor absurda de dentro de mim. Eu não conseguia entender o porquê. Ele tinha me traído. Tinha me abandonado.

Ri novamente, amargo, histérico.

Eu sempre tive controle cobre mim mesmo e, também, ouso dizer sobre os outros. Tudo sempre teve que funcionar como eu queria, na hora que eu queria. Meus desejos sempre foram soberanos. Sempre tive essa necessidade premente de controle. Método, disciplina, controle e distanciamento sempre foram as palavras que nortearam meu agir, meu viver, meu eu. Sim, esse era eu, até encontrá-lo e agora simplesmente isso; o fim. O nada. Eu deveria odiá-lo, estar ao menos com raiva, mas não, eu o amo cada vez mais, cada vez mais profundamente e sinto, bem no fundo de meu ser, em algum lugar dentro de mim que eu nem sonhava que existisse, um sentimento de culpa. Não consigo identificar onde errei, mas sei que errei. Sinto culpa e me odeio por isso.

Outra enxurrada de palavrões.

Onde eu aprendera esse palavreado chulo? Outro pedaço de mim desconhecido. O que mais eu iria descobrir nessa viagem insólita dentro de mim mesmo? Odeio essa sensação horrível de não conseguir controlar esse meu coração maluco. Odeio-me por não sentir o que deveria sentir e sim coisas que eu não fazia a menor idéia de onde estavam vindo. Eu só sei que elas estão aqui, dentro de mim mesmo.

Que tolo sentimental ridículo eu havia me tornado.

Comecei a organizar meus pensamentos, comecei a me acalmar e consequentemente a me sentir melhor. A dor aguda e forte foi se tornando paulatinamente tristeza melancólica. Patético. Eu estou patético, ou seria, eu sou patético?

_Já me acostumei com a sua voz_

_Com teu rosto e teu olhar_

_Me partiram em dois_

_E procuro agora_

_O que é minha metade_

Eu decididamente não sei mais viver sem você. Lembrei desta canção e comecei a cantarolar sozinho em minha casa. Ainda bem que não tinha ninguém ouvindo, cantar decididamente não está entre as minhas proficiências.

Parecia uma canção boba, mais um enlatado para adolescentes em suas primeiras crises existenciais, mas por mais incrível que possa parecer eu me sentia assim. Não sou velho, longe disso, porém eu já morri, já renasci, já lutei, fui o primeiro a chegar ao oitavo sentido... Sou sábio, mas me peguei imaturo no que diz respeito a você, no que diz respeito a nós, no que diz respeito a sentir.

_Quando não estás aqui_

_Sinto falta de mim mesmo_

_E sinto falta do meu corpo junto ao teu_

Não sei quando, não sei como, nem sei o porquê. Só sei que a simbiose se deu de tal maneira que agora não sei mais quem sou. Não sei mais quem és. Agora, talvez, eu nunca mais consiga ser eu mesmo, ou juntar os meus cacos, porém, talvez este não seja o erro? Eu preciso conseguir me encontrar para te encontrar.

_Meu coração é tão tosco e tão pobre_

_Não sabe ainda,os caminhos do mundo_

Grande! Como um autor desconhecido pra mim, de um lugar tão distante, consegue ver tão bem dentro de mim? Eu realmente preciso descobrir os caminhos de minha vida para, quem sabe, tê-lo novamente. Como é possível que eu, o mais próximo de deus, precise de uma música boba para aceitar o óbvio?

_Quando não estás aqui_

_Tenho medo de mim mesmo_

_E sinto falta do teu corpo junto ao meu_

Olho ao meu redor. Minha casa tão metodicamente organizada está destruída. Está um caos. Reflete exatamente o que vai dentro de mim e tudo isso eu fiz sozinho. A ironia disso tudo é que agora o ambiente está a sua cara. Tudo a minha volta me lembra você. Queria me livrar de você e da sua presença mas, involuntariamente, acabo te trazendo cada vez mais para perto de mim.

_Vem depressa pra mim_

_Que eu não sei esperar_

_Já fizemos promessas demais_

Meu imediatismo, minha necessidade maior de tê-lo se manifestaram em forma de um grito mudo. Senti meu cosmo explodir com todos os sentimentos contraditórios que perpassavam por mim nestes momentos de dolorosa reflexão. Pela primeira vez em minha vida senti medo. O medo insano que uma criança sente do monstro invisível que se esconde no armário. Eu queria me levantar, me livrar da letargia que se instaurou em meu ser e ir até você, mas eu sabia que havia passado, e muito, dos limites do aceitável. Havia perdido a razão e você. Meu orgulho quebrantado era a única coisa que me restava, era o único pedaço de mim que eu ainda conseguia reconhecer. Não posso, não pude, não poderei ir até você. Desejo com todas as minhas forças que você seja menos tolo que eu (ou talvez mais, mas não tenho condições de fazer juízo de valores) e venha até mim.

_Já me acostumei com a tua voz_

_Quando estou contigo estou em paz_

_Quando não estás aqui_

_Meu espírito se perde_

_Voa longe_

Já estava quase chegando ao desespero novamente. Sinto sua aproximação, sinto sua presença. Um calor gostoso toma conta de mim e circulo meus braços em volta de meu próprio corpo para tentar me proteger e me aquecer do frio que se seguiu, mas não consegui evitar o retorno da dor e do medo. Pergunto se veio escarnecer de mim, chutar cachorro morto.

Quanta tolice, quanta infantilidade. Eu devia te conhecer melhor. Você nunca faria isso. Mesquinhez não faz parte de você. Você é muito mais que isso. Mesmo assim, responde a minha pergunta idiota com um não seco e engasgado, estende sua mão e me entrega uma carta com lágrimas nos olhos. O que eu havia feito? O que nós havíamos feito? Você permaneceu em silêncio enquanto eu lia. Um silêncio pesado, que em muitos casos dizia mais que mil palavras. Sinto as forças abandonarem minhas pernas e vou caindo, caindo... Até estar completamente sentado no chão de minha casa encostado a uma das muitas pilastras que a sustentam. Dissera tudo em sua carta. Preenchera as lacunas da minha dor. Respondera as minhas perguntas.

Então era verdade o que eu sentira. Meu amor me cegara a tal ponto que não pude ver o que estava fazendo. Nós dois somos um se nos completarmos, mas eu havia tentado nos tornarmos um o anulando e me anulando. Tentara torná-lo um eu que nem eu mesmo sabia existir. Quanta tolice! Mas eu tenho que aprender, e só você pode me ensinar e por uma última vez me humilhei. Eu que sou mestre, preciso, para ser feliz, me tornar novamente um aprendiz. E te pedi para ser o meu mestre. Por uma última vez, prometi a você e a mim, estaria a seus pés. Me estendeste sua mão e senti novamente seus lábios. Creio não existir palavras capazes de descrever com exatidão tudo que senti naquele momento. Meu corpo apático se encheu de vigor, de vida. Foi um começo. O passado havia sido apagado. Ele simplesmente deixara de existir naquele momento.

Durante todo o dia que se seguiu, aprendemos juntos lições de vida e de convivência que nunca aprendemos durante os longos anos de nossos treinamentos e lutas. Ensinou-me como fazê-lo feliz e descobri, para meu próprio espanto, o quanto me doar e ceder pode me fazer feliz. Como as pequenas coisas da vida são grandes e como a felicidade é feita de momentos simples e singelos.

Meu corpo despertou. Senti desejo. Aquele desejo cru, libidinoso, mas não era a hora, não era o momento. Tínhamos coisas mais importantes para resolver e vi meu egoísmo nato ser suplantado pelo meu amor. Descobri a grandeza e a nobreza do sentimento que nutria por ti. Meu grande teste (de mim para mim, que fique claro) foi ao anoitecer, perguntar-te se ias sair. Se me dissesse sim, tu irias sem pesar. Eu ficaria bem, feliz em esperar-te, mas me quiseste a teu lado. E eu fui. E me diverti como nunca em minha vida. Não há nada melhor que a liberdade. Não há nada melhor que a liberdade a teu lado. E como foi difícil compreender algo tão simples, tão óbvio, tão ululante.

Ao findar da noite, me perguntaste se eu confiava em ti. Mu, eu sempre confiei em você. Eu não confiava em mim. Agora confio em você, em mim, em nós. Fomos para sua casa em Jamiel e fizemos amor. Sim! Nós fizemos amor! E descansei em teu corpo, meus olhos fechados e minha respiração cadenciada fizeram com que pensaste que eu estava dormindo, mas não estava. Apenas saboreava os momentos de prazer que a pouco desfrutamos e pude, então, ouvir perfeitamente o que exclamara antes de adormecer:

"Shaka eu nos perdôo."


End file.
